


Gently In The Night

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: The magic around them crackles, twining together like two halves of the same whole, and Asahi feels like he’s come home, like there’s nowhere else he belongs other than right here, leading Noya elegantly across a nearly empty dance floor.





	Gently In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> For Ri, a gift for the AsaNoya Secret Santa. I hope you like this, darling! Merry Christmas! xoRy

The way that Noya moves across the floor is nothing short of electric, in turns wild and uncontainable, giving way to pure grace that catches the awe of all who see. It’s mesmerizing to watch and even more so when he lets his magic free to swirl and enchant the air around him as he goes. Asahi can’t take his eyes away, even when he’s supposed to be focusing on his own dance, the will of his magic pulling him towards Noya instead, almost subconsciously.

He’s halfway across the floor without even a thought, poised and ready to catch Noya’s hand in his own, their steps perfectly in time with each other as they twist and twirl across the floor. The magic around them crackles, twining together like two halves of the same whole, and Asahi feels like he’s come home, like there’s nowhere else he belongs other than right here, leading Noya elegantly across a nearly empty dance floor. The floor isn’t supposed to be empty, but he knows the power of Noya’s dance better than anything, knows the power he has to take over a space without even trying.

Instead, the other party goers linger at the edges of an unmarked circle, watching them from behind colorful masks, content to wait for their own turns to traipse across the floor on dainty feet. Asahi catches Noya’s gaze, his eyes bright behind his own mask, though Asahi would recognize him easily even if the masks were supposed to hide their identities. He can feel his own settled gently over his face, and he’s glad for it when Noya’s grin sends heat and color across his cheeks, luckily unseen. Noya grins, like he knows anyway, and Asahi can’t help smiling back.

They drift towards the edge of the dance floor, their magic humming in a haze around them as they slow down, and Asahi thinks about how long he’s waited to have Noya in his arms like this. There’s been hours and hours of practice that they’ve both been at, Asahi’s magic always trying to reach toward Noya’s, a longing in his chest that’s only grown the more they’ve interacted. Noya twirls them with a laugh around someone stepping back onto the dance floor and leads them toward a balcony, blessedly empty, though the music still drifts in the air.

He only stops when they’ve reached the edge, leaning back against the stone barricade, tilting his head back to look up. With all the space around them their magic has floated above them, winding around itself, twisting into playful knots as Noya threads their fingers together. He tugs at Asahi’s hand, pulling him close, until they’re chest to chest, and Asahi has to convince his heart to calm down, to resist pounding itself out of his chest in elation.

There’s a crescendo from inside, the sound of another pair of soulmates uniting, as they had only moments before, and Asahi smiles at the joy in Noya’s eyes. He lets himself think about how happy he is, how wonderful it is to see Noya so happy so close, how he never really thought he’d be allowed to have this. He wonders if Noya had been hoping too, if he’d been as enamored as Asahi has been since the beginning.

He lets Noya’s abounding excitement take over, until the only thing he can focus on is that gorgeous grin, the warm skin under his hand as he cups Noya’s cheek. The softness of his lips overwhelms Asahi as he leans in to press them together, and then he can only feel that and the surge of pure force as their magic explodes in tiny fireworks above them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
